Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative and Research Support Core The Life Course Center for the Demography and Economics of Aging (LCC) Administrative and Research Support Core maximizes the productivity of LCC researchers by reducing administrative burdens, efficiently managing the pilot grant program, and providing comprehensive research development support. The Administrative and Research Support Core will oversee LCC governance and strategic planning; administration services for LCC members; pilot project program administration, including communications with NIA and compliance monitoring; communication with the Coordinating Center; and research development for LCC members. The Center will have an Advisory Committee made up of six faculty members, one research scientist, and a graduate student. The faculty representatives will be experts in one or more of our three research themes and will have experience with developing interdisciplinary research projects in the demography and economics of aging and health. The research scientist will represent Core C and the data infrastructure projects run by LCC members. Under the guidance of the Advisory Committee, this Core will oversee pilot project development, identification, and review. This Core will also assure that all human subjects requirements are met, all pilot projects are approved by NIA and annual reports are submitted to NIA, and outcomes from all cores are tracked for reporting to the Coordinating Center. In addition, this Core will handle all of the logistics related to running the LCC Seminar Series, including coordinating visits from scholars outside the University and providing logistical support for the data workshops and conferences proposed in Core C.